


追逐游戏-番外二

by kokotree



Series: 追逐游戏 [2]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokotree/pseuds/kokotree
Summary: 番外讲述了Thor和Loki的再婚婚礼以及新婚初夜>www<





	追逐游戏-番外二

**Author's Note:**

> 来就着锤基的婚礼入场曲看文吧~《All you need to konw》

摩天轮告白后的三个月，Thor和Loki举行了第二次的婚礼，介于前一次是多么糟糕，这一次两人全权委托了专业人士—Bucky Barnes。

 

“Thor，你在紧张？”

 

“你什么时候看我紧张过了？”

 

“和我约会的时候？”

 

“那不是紧张，那是对于你的渴望。”

 

Loki没接话，低下头为Thor整理起领带来，但是耳根的绯红出卖了他。

 

“Brother，你真的愿意和我再婚？”

 

Loki直直的看着Thor的眼睛“相信我，我和你一样期待这一天的到来。我的挚友，我的爱人。的确我曾经对你失望过，但是永远无需质疑我爱你。”

 

Thor简直热泪盈眶，Loki指指自己的嘴唇“这么感动，那给我一个吻？”

 

无需更多言语，Thor 直接吻上了Loki的嘴唇，这是一个轻柔的吻，Thor轻啄了Loki的唇一口，又轻啄了一口。两人相互抵着额头，笑了起来。

 

“Thor，时间到了，你去吧。”

 

“我们不能一起去吗？”

 

“不能，这是婚礼仪式。我不介意和你换一换，你可以走女位，我去现场等你。”

 

Thor显得委屈巴巴，走三步又回头看了看Loki。

 

“去吧，我很快就来。”

 

“Loki，你真的不愿意穿婚纱？”

 

“Thor你再提一次，这个婚就不结了。”

 

Thor看上去有些扫兴却掩饰不住全身上下的快乐细胞，吹着口哨关上了门。

 

房间里只剩下Loki一个人了，他静静地坐在椅子上望着镜子中的自己。Loki，如果你想反悔，这是最后的机会了。三个月里他做过无数次挣扎，无数次想推翻重新得到的感情，长久以来心理的保护机制想要保护自己不会再次受到伤害，但是Thor却用行动一次次在证明这一次不会再伤害他了。你愿意再给这个家伙一次机会吗？他仿佛看到镜子里的自己点了点头，好吧，不相信他也相信一下自己的判断吧。

 

几下叩门声后Bucky探进了头。

 

“准备好了吗？”

 

“Bucky，我看上去怎样？”

 

“你看上去很幸福。”

 

Loki一个人站在会场的门外，等着音乐响起，Bucky曾经提议要担当父亲的角色陪伴Loki入场，但是却被Loki拒绝了。他不需要被谁交付给Thor，他是自己选择Thor作为人生伴侣的。

 

开场曲的吉他声响起，这是Thor选的歌，他还装作神秘得说当天才会让Loki听到。可是让Loki越不要做什么他越会做什么，他背着Thor打开他的手机，找到了这首标注成开场曲的《All you need to know》，事后他万分庆幸自己事先听到了这首歌，因为当他听到那句“I can‘t know everything you want，But I‘ll give you everything I’ve got.”时哭的泣不成声，他可不想在现场变成一个丑态百出的新郎。Thor在这首歌中给了他一个承诺，他真该学着多相信Thor一点。

 

大门缓缓打开，所有的宾客都在注视着他，说是所有人也不过就30人左右，他们只邀请了那些真心祝福他们的人。Bucky一开始可不怎么真心，但是至少他祝福Loki会得到幸福；Natasha被两个人同时邀请，但直到开场前五分钟才知道这两人本来就是夫夫，感觉自己被耍了的她差点气的把手中的玻璃杯给捏碎了。但是当然…她仍然真心祝福他们，至少希望他们不会再来一次折腾自己。

 

Loki捧着白玫瑰缓缓走到Thor的身旁，所有人都鼓起了掌。Thor俯下身像邀功一样在Loki耳边小声说道“这歌怎么样？”

 

“我偷听过了。”

 

瞬间Thor像是淋了雨的狗一样变得无精打采“你耍赖！你答应我不偷听的！”

 

“我只是不想今天哭的没法进行婚礼仪式，无论我什么时候听到这首歌我都很感动。谢谢你，Thor，我爱你。”Loki侧过头，在Thor的唇上摁下一个吻。

 

“看在上帝的份上，你们还没宣誓呢！”Tony在底下大声喊道。

 

Thor和Loki两人看着对方“噗哧”一声笑出了声，所有的嘉宾此刻可能只希望这两人有生之年不会被对方给甜腻死。

 

没有吵吵嚷嚷的老父亲，也没有只是为了来和Thor找点乐子的朋友，没有被丢在一边的Loki，更没有喝的烂醉的Thor。唯一的小插曲只是Thor在宣誓的时候没等替代神父念词的Steve念完宣誓词就抢着说“我愿意。”

 

所有的一切都顺利的如Loki所愿，直到婚礼结束两人回到家后，Thor从衣橱里拿出了一套婚纱。

 

“我·不·穿！”

 

“就这一次！”

 

“想都别想！”

 

“Loki，你其实喜欢的。我们小学时候你还演过小仙子呢！”

 

“我绝对不穿婚纱！”

 

“所以你是准备了其他情趣道具？”

 

“没有！”

 

就像小学的时候两人在对付围堵他们的高年级学生，Loki永远讨厌和Thor玩一种叫“Get Help”的游戏最终却总是妥协一样，现在，Loki无奈地穿上婚纱站在Thor的面前。他本以为也就是Thor恶趣味想看看他穿女装，没想到Thor有着更进一步的打算，Loki真是怀疑Thor把在别的地方无处释放的蛮横霸道全都一股脑用在了上床这件事上。

 

“怎么就是感觉尺寸不太对呢，明明我都是按照你的尺寸定制的了。”

 

“怎么可能对呢，再怎么样我是个男人好不好！裁缝可没想到你要买来给一个男人穿！”

 

可是Thor可没像往常一样变成套拉脑袋的金毛犬，他踱步到Loki的背后，右手一下子伸进Loki空荡荡的抹胸裙，开始揉弄起Loki胸前小玉珠。“果然还是胸的问题啊。”

 

“喂…嗯啊…唔…”Loki想用手去拍Thor的手，却发现Thor早已将他的两只手扣在身后。

 

“喂！！”

 

Thor完全无视了Loki的抗议和扭动着想挣脱的双手，继续玩弄Loki的乳尖，他甚至想象着婴儿吸奶的样子拉扯着乳头，坏心的掐了几下。

“Thor…你这个…恶魔。”

 

“恶魔和邪神不是很配吗？你说是吗？The God Of Mischief。”Loki一个激灵，Thor的舌头舔上了自己的耳廓，湿软的舌头就像某种有着触角的软体生物一样钻进Loki的耳蜗。

 

“真是恶心。”

 

“不…你香甜地就像我们冰箱里那份奶油布丁一样。”

 

Loki无奈地放弃反抗，整个人往后靠在了Thor的胸口，闭着眼贴上Thor的脸颊，蹭着Thor下巴上的绒毛，准备好享受Thor对他的“欺负”。

 

Thor越来越喜欢做爱这件事了，他爱惨了Loki全身心都被他支配的时刻。Loki总是以为Thor是更吸引人的那一个，那只不过是Loki没有这么做而已。Thor总是忘不了宴会上的Loki不经意地吸引了所有人的目光，他害怕极了，害怕再一次失去Loki，而做爱的时候看着臣服于他一个人的Loki让他感到无比安心。

 

就像现在这样，Thor肆无忌惮地用脚勾起婚纱拖地的裙摆，手探进裙子沿着Loki的大腿慢慢拉下了他的内裤，可是他却没有像往常一样直接爱抚上那根已经表现的有些寂寞的肉棒，他把手抽了回来，开始隔着婚纱一下一下描摹肉棒的尺寸。

 

“你这样…婚纱会…皱的。”

 

“我是介意这种事的人吗？”

 

“那你…要我穿什么…啊！你这个混蛋！”Thor居然隔着婚纱捏了一下自己的阴茎，轻微的疼痛和一阵酥麻感顺着神经直接冲进了Loki的大脑“Thor…够了…直接干我。”

 

“这位‘新娘’还真是骚！”Thor直接一个公主抱抱起扔到了床上。Loki愤恨地想Thor为什么会有这样的怪力，好歹自己也是个一米八的男人有胸肌有腹肌，怎么就这么容易被Thor举起来呢？

 

“我的‘新娘’，如果新婚初夜你还想着别人的话，我可要操到你一辈子下不了床了哦。”

 

“我没有…啊！啊！！”Thor将一个涂满润滑液的跳蛋一下子塞进了Loki的小穴中。瞬间袭来的快感让Loki紧紧抓住了身下的头纱。

 

“Loki，头纱可不是这么用的。”

 

Thor托着Loki的颈，将颈后的头纱翻到了Loki的眼前，这下Loki眼中变得一片朦朦胧胧，只看到Thor在自己身上晃动的身影。看不清楚Thor的脸使得身体变得更加渴求。

 

“Thor…别…别让我等…你的阴茎…难道第一天就…就没用了吗？”

 

“我可是不想你的小穴新婚第一天就被操坏了，否则我不就只能自慰一辈子了么？”

 

“可以…啊…我们换…一换。”

 

Thor直接用行动堵上了Loki的想法，他一把扯掉跳蛋，将自己的肉棒挺进了Loki的后穴中，那枚小跳蛋让活塞运动变得异常顺利。同时，婚纱顺着Loki的大腿滑到了大腿根部，而Loki扭动着腰想让Thor更深入的姿态无一不刺激着Thor的动作变得更加激烈。Loki就像一台具有致命诱惑力的抽水机一样，抽走了Thor身上的水分，让他变得口干舌燥，让他变得失去理智。

 

“Loki！Loki！别…别离开我，我爱你。”

 

“这…这句话…原封不动…还给你。”Loki的理智还在做最后的挣扎，银舌头仍然想占据上风。可是身体却如此诚实的遵从欲望，抬起腰迎合着Thor的一次次插入。

 

Thor紧紧握住Loki的手作为回应，无声地加快了动作，房间内只剩下两人的喘息声和自己心脏鼓动的声音，他相信Loki的心也与他一样为这特别的夜晚而狂跳不已。两人都知道他们会如婚礼上的誓言般，爱对方，忠诚于对方，直至死亡。

 

高潮后的两人倒在了床上，Thor掀开Loki的头纱再一次吻了自己的爱人。他把Loki揽进怀里，两人的左手十指相扣，无名指上的结婚戒指交叠在一起无声的宣告两人心中的承诺。

 

“我是不是有点太霸道了？”

 

“你现在意识到是不是有些晚了？”Loki用手肘捅了捅Thor的胸“不过，没什么，我不在意。”以免Thor得意忘形，Loki没有告诉他，也许第一次见到Thor的时候就是因为他那霸道的性格像一道刺眼的光直接撕开了他黑夜。不得不承认他其实很享受Thor的霸道，当然不是在做爱这件事上。Loki又往已经睡着的Thor身上蹭了蹭，许愿着两人不再分开后进入了梦乡。

 

**Author's Note:**

> “In Our two loves there is but one respect，Though in our lives a separable spite。”by 莎士比亚“我们的爱把我们合二为一尽管现实里我们是分开的躯体。”
> 
> 大家有发现我重新改写了《雷神1》中删减那段和《雷神3》的电梯中的对话吗？
> 
> 白玫瑰的花语是纯洁、浪漫、求爱以及我足以与你相配
> 
> 我其实不想每次都想把基妹写的哭唧唧，但是就是感觉基妹在那里会落泪。其实一直觉得基妹是个特别坚强甚至坚强到扭曲的人，所以这眼泪就当是基妹感性的泪水吧~


End file.
